


Little bad me

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Creeper Peter Hale, Dark Derek Hale, Dark Peter Hale, Dark Sheriff Stilinski, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Deputy Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Mute Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Peter Hale, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stiles is called Hale, Werewolf Sheriff Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale, well sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Stiles life is strange, and it about to get stranger as the great hunt is about the start.





	Little bad me

**Author's Note:**

> shrug... this is what happens when watching teen wolf and the chilling adventures of sabrina one after another, with a glass of wine

Scott looked up when the new boy walked into class; he blinked at the bright whisky amber eyes as the teen stood up at the front of the classroom. “All right you lot I want you to met Stiles Hale, his family have just moved back to Beacon Hills. Yes for those of you who have their hands up it’s the same Hale family as the fire.” Stiles looked at the teacher and frowned “Also I should add Hale can’t talk.”   
“Why?” Some called out  
“I don’t know something about his voice box.” The tutor said, Stiles rolled his eyes and pointed to his throat. 

The class made a gasping sound as they see a scare cross his throat the teen made a motion with his thumb across his throat quickly. Once he notices that they got the point he looked at the tutor “Umm right maybe I should read your file.” He swallowed thickly, “Umm go and sit by McCall.” Stiles looked at the man “The one who looks like he’s a kicked puppy.” The tutor waved his hand in Scott’s direction.   
“Thanks, Coach,” Scott mumbled as he watched the new boy take his seat next to him and take his notebook out of his bag and a pen. 

Scott couldn’t help but stare as Stiles took notes that were on the board, a smile creeps on his lips and he puts the pen down and turns to look at the Scott and then smiled and mouthed ‘Hi’. Scott looked flustered as he slipped off his chair and onto the floor. “McCall is there a problem?”   
No Coach just lost my balances.” He mumbled as he took his seat,   
“Better not have that on the field today.” It wasn’t a question, could have been a threat hard to tell with the Coach. Scott's cheeks were burning red as he turned to look at Stiles who was looking back at the board like nothing had happened. He turned back to his own work and tried to ignore the whisky eyed boy. 

After class Scott headed to his locker and he was putting books when he felt a tap to his shoulder, he looked around and saw Stiles he held up his notebook “Sorry for making you fall off your seat.” Scott read out loud. “It’s okay dude.” He smiled “I’m Scott McCall.” He held out his hand. Stiles shook his hand “I’m sorry for staring at you.” Stiles shrugged and wrote on the notebook again.  
‘It’s fine, can you show me around the school.’  
“Yeah sure.” Scott says as he closes his locker “What is your next lesson?” He asked Stiles pulls out his timetable and showed the other teen. “Oh cool, we have all the same classes, apart from this one? Why do you have a free period?” Stiles put his hand to his throat again and then leaned into Scott’s ear.   
“Try to speak again.” His voice was barely a whisper and it made Scott blink in shock as he turned to look at Stiles, who hasn’t moved away yet and smiled again. He looked at Scott’s blushing cheeks and giggled again as he kissed his cheek as he pulled away from him. 

They become friends fast, despite the fact that Scott is blushing like a school girl every time Stiles smiled at him or leans in close, by the end of the day Scott was smitten with Stiles. The whisky eyed teen smiled and grabbed his hand and dragged him down to a black sports car “Wow.” Scott whispered as he looked at the man leaning against it.   
“Hey, baby boy.” The older man greeted, as he kissed the top of Stiles' head. Scott blinked at the man as he warped his arms around Stiles' waist, he felt like growling as the man pressed his hand to Stiles' stomach. “Hi, I’m Peter.”   
“Scott McCall,” Scott said as he shook the man’s hand, Stiles stood up and whispered in Peter’s ear.   
“He’s my new best friend so be nice.” He whispered Peter, smirked as he a chuckle left his lips.  
“Best friends are we?” Peter chuckled “Good I’m glad you made a friend.” The teen beamed at Peter as he looked back at Scott who was still looking strangely at Peter. “Well it’s nice to meet you Scott and I do hope we will be seeing more of you.”   
“Ummm yeah sure Mr Hale,” Scott said as he took his hand back, Stiles kissed Scott on the cheek and got into the black car.

Peter got into the car and drove off looking in the review mirror at the dark haired teen; he turned to the teen that was sat there quietly. “He is smitten with you,” Peter says.   
“I know,” Stiles whispers as a small smile plays on his lips, they were quiet for a moment as Stiles pulls his phone out and as he got a text from Scott  
‘Dude r u ok? Is Peter ur dad?’   
“Scott?”   
“Yes, he’s worried for me.” The whiskey eyed teen tells him.   
“How sweet,” Peter says as Stiles texts him back.  
‘He’s not my dad but my uncle; he’s looked after me since I was a pup.’ He puts his phone away and sits back in the seat and watches as they drive home.   
“We should Scott and his parents over for dinner.” Stiles wrinkled his nose as he looked at his uncle.   
“You’re not eating my best friend.” Stiles tried to raise his voice, but with the scarring to his voice box, it really didn’t have much of an impact.   
“Shame.” The teen frowned and looked down at his school back “You know the great hunt is coming up.”   
“I haven’t forgotten.” He mumbles, the car stops making Stiles looked up to see them at a red light.   
“Do you want Scott as your first chase?” Stiles cheeks turned red “Or are it the other way round?”


End file.
